1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable hula hoop structure, and more particularly to a foldable hula hoop structure that may be folded to have a smaller volume easily and conveniently, thereby facilitating the user carrying and storing the foldable hula hoop structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional hula hoop structure in accordance with the prior art has a fixed configuration and has a larger volume, so that it cannot be folded and occupies larger space, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when carrying or storing the conventional hula hoop structure.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional hula hoop structure.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a foldable hula hoop structure that may be folded to have a smaller volume easily and conveniently, thereby facilitating the user carrying and storing the foldable hula hoop structure.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a foldable hula hoop structure, comprising multiple arcuate connecting members combined with each other, wherein:
each of the arcuate connecting members includes two opposite flexible main bodies combined with each other, each of the two opposite main bodies has a first end and a second end respectively provided with convex portions and mating concave portions, so that any two adjacent arcuate connecting members may be combined with each other by engagement of the convex portions with the mating concave portions, each of the convex portions and the mating concave portions is formed with a through hole for passage of a first locking member which is locked with a second locking member, so that any two adjacent arcuate connecting members may be combined with each other by the first locking member and the second locking member.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.